


Жалоба Малфас

by behemoth_may_cry, WTF_Capcom_2020



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Het, стилизация
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behemoth_may_cry/pseuds/behemoth_may_cry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Capcom_2020/pseuds/WTF_Capcom_2020
Summary: Малфас - мать Неро
Kudos: 5





	Жалоба Малфас

**Author's Note:**

> Вольное обращение с матчастью, но в конце концов не AU

Господин мой, праздничным был день, когда я увидела тебя. Люди расходились после мессы, ты же был не как все и шёл мне навстречу, а сила и слава сияли вокруг тебя, и плащ не мог скрыть красоты твоей, а грязь — запятнать роскошь твою. Я узнала тебя, и остановилась, и осмелилась подойти.  
Вместе мы были день и вечер до полуночи, ты ушёл и оставил меня. Я же зачала, и плод напитал меня силой.  
Я не ходила — скользила над землёю, едва касаясь её ногами. Одной рукой я могла задушить взрослого мужчину, а двумя — разорвать на части демона.  
Обо мне стали говорить, и я затаилась.  
Господин мой, люди те молятся твоему отцу, а я молилась тебе в мыслях своих и взывала в муках, когда чрево моё исторгло плод, и взял тот всю силу, что ты дал мне, и я поняла, что я слаба.  
Я знала, что люди, молясь породившему тебя, не унизят порождённого тобой. Им я оставила дитя наше, чтобы они вскормили его и воспитали.  
Я должна была найти тебя. 

Долгие месяцы искала я тебя по всему свету. Многие места ты посетил, во многих оставил след. Я слушала женщин, когда те хотели говорить. Я допрашивала мужчин, наливая им хмельное. Я продавала тело своё, чтобы путешествовать и иметь пропитание. Я убивала, чтобы защитить себя, и лгала, чтобы люди говорили со мной о тебе.  
Слишком поздно я узнала, что ты сошёл в Нижний Мир, но должна была следовать за тобой.  
Я взяла книги в домах, где ты бывал. Я допросила тех, кто читал их и выжил.  
Я узнала истину: чтобы приблизиться к тебе, смертный должен обратиться в демона.  
Чтобы обратиться в демона, должен он взять то, что дорого его сердцу, и пожертвовать самому себе.  
Что мне было взять?!  
Я оставила дитя твоё далеко и не смела бы поднять руку на него: не потому, что я родила его, но потому, что оно — твоё.  
Сердце моё высохло от тоски по тебе, господин мой, душа моя не могла породить любовь.  
У меня не было ничего, чтобы дать самой себе.  
Последние человеческие чувства остались во мне — жалость и сострадание, но не к людям. Я взяла птенца, которого хотела съесть кошка. Я заботилась о нём так, как не могла позаботиться о собственном сыне. Я хотела взрастить его и дать ему силу, но увидела, что он не будет жить.  
В горе сказала я самой себе: вот твоя жертва, Малфас; возьми эти крылья и слети на них в Нижний Мир, чтобы отыскать того, кто унёс дыхание твоё и кто может наградить тебя подлинной силой.  
Жалкая, я взяла это жалкое существо, книгу и всё необходимое.  
Я сварила птенца заживо и сказала и сделала всё, что должна была сказать и сделать.  
Я умерла. 

Когда я очнулась, сердце моё не болело больше, но душа жаждала силы, а глаза мои желали видеть тебя.  
Я нашла врата в городе, где ты жил с братом своим, пусть будет проклято его имя навеки, и с матерью своей, да не узрит её душа дела наши. Я принесла положенные жертвы и, когда врата открылись, вошла в них.  
Тело моё больше не было телом человека, но крылья не могли поднять его над землёй. Долго я скиталась среди демонов, чтобы отыскать тебя.  
Мне лгали, будто ты мёртв, будто Данте убил тебя, но я не верила. Единственная верная, я желала следовать за тобой в жизни и смерти, среди людей и демонов, я знала, что ты жив, господин мой. 

Я нашла тебя у ростка Клипота, и радовалась, и принесла тебе клятву, что давно носила в сердце своём.  
Ты поглядел на меня, и я поняла, что уродлив мой образ. Я посмотрела на тебя и поняла, что ты лишился внешних признаков величия. Я склонилась перед тобой и не сказала, что оставила среди людей дитя наше. В новом теле я пришла к тебе, чтобы служить, а не напоминать о прошлом.  
Ты сам отыскал дитя своё среди смертных, и сам взял то, что нужно.  
Теперь ты велик и силён, несравненно твоё могущество среди демонов и людей, и даже брата своего сразил ты.  
Тень же твоя привела то, что было сыном твоим. 

Я смотрю на наше дитя и не могу сказать ему, кто я ему и кто ты. Он пришёл за тобой и принёс оружие.  
Я не могу отречься от него в сердце своём, но слова мои словно стрелы, что направлены на него.  
— Ты всего лишь человек, — говорю я ему, а он насмехается надо мной.  
Ярость моя велика, но сердце моё знает правду: дитя моё стоит передо мной, чтобы убить меня, и нет во мне воли к тому, чтобы лишить его остатка жизни.  
Прощай, господин мой. Сын твой пришёл убить свою мать.  
Последняя мольба моя: "Помилуй душу мою, ибо больше некому".


End file.
